Snipe Laser 051
is a Second Generation Information Alliance Object.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 Part 4 Design Its giant form is several dozen meters tall. The spherical main body has been done away with for a more streamlined shape that resembles a rugby ball. Its primary propulsion device is shaped similarly to a giant sled, but it also has several objects similar to rocket engines attached to the back of the main body. It has over 100 different cannons.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 Part 3 Technology The Snipe Laser 051 is a 2nd Generation Object focused in speed. It abandons the spherical main body that can withstand large attacks from all directions including nuclear landmines. Instead, it has the front armor strengthened to focus on fighting other Objects because a nuclear attack is unthinkable in this day and age. This makes the armor on the sides thinner than normal Objects, to the point Quenser had a feeling it might be possible for old-style weapons to damage it. It uses a static electricity propulsion device to float. Its main cannons are 8 laser beam cannons. The Snipe Laser 051 scatters a photonic crystal's powder to bend the lasers' path on the air using refraction. Since it can control the direction so accurately in raging wind, Quenser speculated it might be using some kind of nanotechnology. The Snipe Laser 051 has an use beyond simply fighting in battles. Namely, it can block an air route. The anti-air lasers equipped on Objects are the natural enemy of all forms of aircrafts. But by determining what route the Object’s giant form will take and obstructing its path with an Object of your own, you can secure an air route for passenger planes. However, the Snipe Laser 051's laser attacks can be complexly bent, and it possesses overwhelming speed bought at the expense of the ability to withstand a nuclear attack from any direction. That makes it not too difficult to slip through the gaps in the existing pressure tactics and shoot down a passenger plane on a supposedly safe air route. Background The Information Alliance’s conservatives do not like the Snipe Laser 051 with its armor that cannot withstand a nuke, arguing that if it takes any actions that stand out too much, it could be surrounded and have concentrated fire poured on it. Its Elite is trying to escape this situation by earning enough victories so that the higher ups have no choice but to admit its usefulness. Chronology The Coming of Third Generation The Sniper Laser 051 appeared in the middle of the Legitimacy Kingdom's Background Unit covert operation in the Athabasca District, where it tried to get the lithium ingots the unit was transporting as part of an agreement between the Information Alliance and the Legitimacy Kingdom. In return, the Snipe Laser 051 wouldn't be used to block the air routes in the Athabasca District. It also had to fight the Baby Magnum at the same time. After the Background Unit melted the lithium and took it from the military trucks that were going to be used for the exchange, the Snipe Laser 051 shot down the transport plane of the Legitimacy Kingdom's lieutenant colonel that had made the deal with them.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Chapter 2 References Category:Objects